Pieces Of Paradise
by Wolf-of-Words
Summary: [Drabble] All they needed to do now was fit the pieces together.


>>Well, well, well...Another Wolf's Rain ficcie to add to my list, eh? Ah well, despite my reveiws for my first WR fic, reading over it now, IT SUCKED. But I have to thank each and every reveiwer who took the time to reveiw it-- THANKS SO MUCH! I like this one _much_ better. I never get tired of reading it...

I got inspired to write this while watching ep. 23-26...THEY MADE ME CRY SO MUCH! ((I haven't even _gotten_ to the last _4_ ep.-the OAVs- 'cause I don't want it to be over...HEY! I'M IN DENIAL OVER HERE!))

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. If I did, everyone would have lived, and Toboe would be the main character--maybe with Hige...**

I bet you're tired of hearing me ramble, huh? On with the fic then...

* * *

_"Thou wast that, all to me, love. _

_For which my soul did pine- _

_A green isle in the sea, love, _

_A fountain and a shrine, _

_All wreathed with fairy fruits and flowers, _

_And all the flowers were mine." _

Edger Allan Poe; **"To one in Paradise"**

* * *

Shattered dreams; broken paths. 

Splattered red on pure, unbroken white.

The creatures of legend and myth; Wolves.

The Four who would go on to open the gateway to "Paradise".

But first they had to find one another.

In the beginning, each one was lost in the darkness of this apocalyptic world. Nothing to guide them; no light, no path. But eventually, that cloud of darkness was torn apart by a single, dusty, shaft of light.

And having no scent to follow- and no tracks to lead them to one another- they found themselves in each others' company. So in the cold, numb, hole-in-the ground known as Freeze City, they started their journey.

Following the scent of lunar flowers- and on pure instinct- they trudged; never exiting the moon's pale, watchful gaze. And along their long trek they learned about each other.

They started out as strangers. They knew absolutely nothing about each other; the details of their past or where they had been before they had entered the doomed city. But going back wasn't as important as moving forward- it just wasn't relevant to their quest. And each one had their place in the make-shift pack.

The Alpha- the one who started them all on this quest to a fairytale- Kiba. The white one who always seemed collected- as cool as ice. Yet his frozen heart seemed melt at the side of the flower maiden. Secrets lay hidden in his sky-blue orbs- those same ones that watch protectively over his friends.

The scarred thief, Tsume. His cold, negative attitude never wavered- but did seem to fall to pieces when his friends were in trouble. His grey fur reflected his usual emotions all too well.

The joker-the pack's very own "hot dog wolf"- Hige. Cheerful as can be, he kept them all in somewhat good spirits- considering the circumstances. The brown wolf's black hole of a stomach sometimes got the pack into some sticky situations, however.

Then finally, there was the runt- the pup, Toboe. With his great, golden eyes, he seemed to see through any illusion of character with child-like ease. The pup's trust in his friends never wavered, and looked up to each and every one of his pack members like older brothers. And what's more, he always had a gleam of hope flashing somewhere in those golden eyes of his.

Each searching for their own Paradise, but that 'Paradise' seemed to be the same one that each was looking for. Following the instincts of the wolf, and the trace of lunar flowers in the air, they continued their journey.

But somewhere along the way, they each had already found pieces of Paradise- in one another, perhaps? - Shambles strewn and shattered along the way, like a puzzle of broken glass.

All they needed to do now was fit the pieces together.

* * *

((Sniff)) Man, I'm the one writting it and it's got me all depressed! 

...Guess that means it's good?

I found that sometimes the wording was a bit akward, but that's okay. Wasn't anything _too_ bad.

Well, whatever your opinion, PLZ R&R! ((Remember, no flames!))

>>Ja Ne, KitsuneFireDragon


End file.
